Libertad
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: -Solo teniamos un proposito. Solo una misión, antes de que nos asignaran otra. Era lo unico que conocíamos... tal vez por eso decidimos abandonarla...
1. Fecha, 01-032-5469, 10:78

**_Bitácora del capitán. Fecha, 01-032-5469, 10:78. Coordenadas estelares, 101-89-403 Ky-87._**

 _Mi tripulación y yo continuamos con nuestra misión de recolección de muestras en el sector. Los miembros del equipo de exploración han mostrado constantes quejas debido a la falta de actividad reciente. Pues los planetas de los últimos sistemas solares que hemos explorado han sido carentes de formas de vida lo suficientemente evolucionadas, o siquiera inteligentes como para ser meritorias de una recolección. Es más. No había ni indicios de organismos siquiera unicelulares habitando. O al menos de una atmosfera sustentable para cualquier forma de vida._

 _He de reconocer que el tedio ha sido una constante presente en mi juicio. Incluso he accedido a las peticiones de Hyx-Ralts de volar algunos meteoritos con los cañones, simplemente para comprobar que la artillería aun funciona. Y aunque podríamos volver a alguna de nuestros puntos de control, con el propósito de realizar una revisión preventiva, y así ver señales distintas a las de la tripulación, es nuestro deber continuar recolectando muestras. Más especies han ido mostrando indicios de alcanzar la tecnología de colonización. Así que debemos estar preparados para cualquier guerra contra ellos. Los Morphix no hemos logrado nuestro esplendor, únicamente confiando en nuestras armas…_

"CAPITAN. SE SOLICITA SU PRECENCIA EN LA BAHÍA DE MANDO. CAPITAN. SE SOLICITA SU PRECENCIA EN LA BAHÍA DE MANDO"

Una voz grabe y mecánica pronto invadió una amplia y plateada habitación. Una larga figura de larva color blanca de longitud de metro y medio separa su mirada de la pequeña esfera resplandeciente ante ella. La misma en cuanto deja de ser observada por el raro organismo, se desvanece, pasando a ser una esfera negra de un tamaño mucho menor, y que desciende con lentitud sobre la mesa de metal sobre la que levitaba.

La larva, que portaba una banda color negra alrededor de una de las 6 patas ubicadas debajo de su cuerpo, con ojos rosados reflejantes y una mandíbula que exhibía cuatro colmillos pequeños baja de la capsula abierta que usaba de asiento, y marcha con paso firme hacia una puerta ovalada que se abre a su paso. La criatura recorría los pasillos metálicos, siendo ocasionalmente saludado por otros similares a él, pero con bandas de distintos colores. Su marcha no duro más de unos pocos minutos, cuando llega a una a otra puerta de mayor dimensión a la que le permitió salir de su habitación.

-¡Capitán en el puente! – exclama otra larva más, descendiendo de su asiento junto a otros más como él, todos volteando con respecto hacia el recién llegado.

-Descansen. – Responde con voz solemne, haciendo que la mayoría volviera a sus asientos, y continuaran con las labores. El aludido capitán sigue caminando, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el gran ventanal en el frente del lugar. Una gran y maravillosa vista de un profundo espacio, centenares de estrella, unos pocos planetas a lo lejos era lo que alcanzaba a la simple vista. – Ralts. ¿Por qué interrumpen mi descanso? – pregunta con apenas un toque severo a otra larva con banda gris.

-Señor. Las lecturas muestran indicios de un planeta con actividad orgánica. Aun a esta distancia las lecturas muestran una enorme variedad de unidades genéticas. ¡Es un Clase Rials! – la mirada de la criatura de ojos rosados se ve intrigada.

-¿Señales de energía?

-Unas muy extrañas. Parecidas a las provenientes por los desgarros desli-espaciales, pero muy distintas al mismo tiempo. Al menos, no se ven que son producidas de forma artificial, por sus variaciones. Tampoco podemos comprobar si hay edificaciones. Necesitamos acercarnos más. – el capitán adquiere una expresión pensativa, dirigiéndose al enorme tazón flotante en el centro del puente que reclama como asiento.

-¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra?

-Está a 87 venz. Llegaríamos ahí en ¼ de ciclo planetario hogar, usando el desli-espacio. – oyendo eso, una decisión toma.

-Primer oficial, comunique a los grupos de exploración. Infórmenles que pronto bajaran a un planeta. – el de banda gris asiente, antes de acercarse a un dispositivo delgado, y empezar a hablar por él. – Pilotos. Preparen el híper-vuelo.

-¡Si, capitán! – responden los que ocupaban los asientos con más monitores. Monitores encargados de mantener el control sobre la gran nave plateada con forma de disco que flotaba en la deriva del espacio.

Sirenas empezaron a escucharse en el interior, mientras los demás gusanos gigantes, autoproclamados "Morphix", se lanzaban a más asientos de los que pronto correas los sujetan a modo de seguridad. Fueron requeridos varios minutos de preparativos antes que del frente de la nave un rayo es disparado, estallando a poca distancia, y generando un enorme agujero azul que contrastaba enormemente con el negro absoluto de la galaxia. Luces amarillas aumentan de intensidad de brillo, sacando del estado de reposo del vehículo espacial, e impulsándolo hacia el portal que generó. Apenas tuvo que hacer contacto con él para ser succionado con tal intensidad y rapidez, que parecía que lo estiró como hule, para luego desaparecer antes que el portal.


	2. Fecha, 01-032-55469, 19:97

_**Bitácora del capitán. Fecha, 01-032-55469, 19:97. Coordenadas estelares, desli-espacio.**_

 _Faltan pocos sedfrags antes de que nuestra misión de exploración pueda continuar. Nuestros análisis nos mostraron señales de un planeta que prometía poseer una rica variedad de organismos vivientes, en el sistema solar Dehel, el 3er planeta. Un viejo planeta del que éramos conscientes, pero que no habíamos podido estudiar a fondo, debido a su lejanía, y entonces poca motivación científica. Fue bautizado con el nombre de "Geils-78"._

 _Debido a nuestra posición antes del salto, no pudimos realizar una investigación precisa de los organismos que pudieran habitarla. No se detectaron señales anormales de energía. Así que de haber organismos inteligentes, posiblemente aun no hayan desarrollado siquiera tecnología de producción energética, más allá de la mecánica pura. Pero, si posee organismos fuertes, o adaptables, nuestra misión podrá llevarse a cabo de forma positiva. Y de obtener suficientes muestras, seguramente nos solicitaran las coordenadas para establecer una base permanente, y nos darán permiso de volver a casa…_

-¡…señor! ¡Tenemos problemas! – grita alarmado uno de los pilotos desde su asiento. Tal signo no podía anticipar algo bueno. El capitán abandona su bitácora, y voltea a su hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Señor! Tal parece que habrá una lluvia de meteoritos azotando al planeta. ¡Y pasara justo donde saldremos del desli-espacio! – la tripulación entera se vio agitada por tal noticia.

-¿Pasara antes de que lleguemos?

-Ojala fuera la mitad… - No quedaba mucho antes de que eso pasara.

-¡Den la alarma! ¡Que toda la tripulación se prepare para un aterrizaje forzoso! – grita a toda capacidad el capitán.

-¡¿Planea aterrizar directamente en el planeta?! – pregunta alarmado su primer oficial.

-Recibiremos menos daños, si nos movemos junto a los meteoritos. – responde, esperando que lograran concentrarse mejor con esa lógica. – Reduzcan la energía de las armas frontales y soporte vital. Y rediríjanla a los escudos. Bajen a 35% la potencia del motor gravitacional principal, y suban la de los estabilizadores. Que los artilleros traseros y laterales se preparen para disparar cualquier meteorito que se aproxime a la nave…

Rugía más, y más órdenes. Sus hombres y mujeres no ignoraban ninguna, y ejecutaba cada una con perfección. Sus vidas dependían de ello, y de ese murphix que su comandante designo como capitán. El tiempo transcurría con brutal lentitud para la tripulación. Tanto para aquellos que tenían labores tan sencillas y vitales como los cocineros. Como los que se encargarían de disparar los cañones. Cada cual que estaba en la sala de mando se aferraba a su asiento, viendo como el contador que indicaba el tiempo que quedaba antes de salir de la deformación tiempo espacio, que usaban para reducir milenios de viajes espaciales a incluso días, finalmente llegara a su fin.

Todos sentían estar preparados para enfrentarse al astral peligro en cuanto lo tuvieran al frente. Y ese sentimiento se perdió, cuando el azul que rodeaba la nave regresa a ser un negro estrellado, y un gran número de rocas envueltas en llamas pronto fue el entorno que rodeaba la nave. La agitación invade la nave. Pero como los experimentados exploradores espaciales que eran, no cedieron. Y realizan las tareas designadas previamente.

Los pilotos ubicaron tan pronto como pudieron hacia qué punto estaba el planeta destino, y girando rápidamente se re direccionan a ella. Los artilleros de inmediato buscaron los objetivos más próximos a impactar contra la cubierta de la nave, destruyendo algunos cuantos. Ingenieros en los motores se encargaban de supervisar los mecanismos, en caso de que tuvieran que interferir. El resto del personal, estaba aferrado en sus asientos designados, resistiendo las fuerzas G del planeta empezando a afectar a la nave.

El capitán no apartaba la mirada del gran cuerpo azul que sería el lugar donde su nave impactaría. Los pilotos intercambiaban con gran frecuencia informes de la situación alrededor del transporte espacial, así como registros de impactos directos de meteoritos y ubicación de otros para que los artilleros neutralizaran.

-¡Capitán! Parece que gran de la superficie del planeta está compuesto por un fluido bastante ligero. – informa uno de los Murphix. – Pero, no garantizo que la nave pueda flotar en él.

-¿Hará más suave el aterrizaje? – pregunta esperanzado.

-Si. Pero…

-Nos ocuparemos de eso luego. ¡Ajusta trayectoria de aterrizaje! – el subordinado obedece a pesar.

-¡Capitán! ¡Meteoro en popa! – anuncia otro de los pilotos. El pánico lleno a aquellos que tenían total conocimiento del exterior al visualizar una enorme roca que vencía en tamaño a la nave por el triple. Y cuya ruta y velocidad haría que en poco tiempo los golpeara.

-¡Ordenen a los artilleros que enfoquen su fuego en el centro! – exige, golpeando el asiento.

-¡Pero, señor! ¡No será suficiente fuego como para destruir…! – intenta razonar su segundo al mando.

-¡claro que no! Por eso al cavar suficiente, lancen la carga de iones. – no existía tiempo alguno para debatir a la orden. Así que la dan.

Los operadores de las armas fijan la mira al mismo punto, y con gran poder liberan ráfagas y ráfagas de laser concentrado. En la superficie del cometa la roca era triturada, creando una pequeña grieta que se hacía cada vez más honda. Las pantallas mostraban la profundidad del agujero cavado a disparos, factor que decidiría el momento apropiado donde lanzar su último recurso. Todo mientras que varios meteoritos se dirigía a la nave, pero eran repelidos por una barrera verde que se hacía más tenue con cada golpe que bloqueaba.

-¡Desplieguen la carga! – El murphix asignado jala una palanca a la orden del capitán.

Entonces, en la parte trasera de la nave se abre una pequeña compuerta que deja libre una pequeña máquina que destellaba luces verdes. Aunque fuera improbable, el aparato logra ingresar directo al agujero cavado por los rayos, y fue solo unos momentos de suspenso antes de que tocara lo más fondo del meteoro. Instante en donde el bólido se parte en varios trozos por una gran explosión azul. Esos fragmentos siguieron moviéndose, pero ahora en diferentes rumbos. Todos ellos pasando apenas a lado de la nave, razón por la que los operadores del mando rugieran en celebración.

Pero, este júbilo se interrumpe cuando el escudo finalmente se desvanece, y varios de las rocas espaciales impactan contra los motores. Agitando de golpe la nave completa, cambiando por completo su ruta.

-¡capitán! ¡Trayectoria de aterrizaje comprometida! ¡Aterrizaremos en tierra! – alarma con temor uno de sus hombres.

-¡Señor! ¡Los motores de gravedad fueron dañados! ¡Los estabilizadores comienzan a sufrir fallas! – informa otro, con voz bastante aguda.

-¡Desplieguen alerones de freno a mi orden! – los pilotos trataron de respirar tranquilos, esperando la señal. – ¡Ahora! – En la cubierta de la nave a estrellar unas placas metálicas son desplegadas, sirviendo de paracaídas, reduciendo drásticamente la velocidad con la que caía el transporte estelar. - ¡enciendan repulsores de freno! – en la punta frontal, unas pequeñas turbinas salen a superficie, y expulsando un fuego azul, también contribuyeron a la reducción de la velocidad. Pero, aun así, la velocidad era demasiada.

-¡Señor! Ubicamos un lugar idóneo para el aterrizaje. – sugiere nervioso otro miembro de la tripulación.

-¡Llévanos ahí! – velozmente, el capitán presiona un botón de su asiento, encendiendo los altavoces de toda la nave. - ¡Atención a toda la tripulación! ¡Prepárense para el impacto!

Las nubes que cubrían la vista de la tripulación pronto son superadas, permitiendo la vista de una tierra verde y enorme. Ninguno de los conductores perdió el tiempo apreciándolo, y con lo poco que podían hacer enderezan la nave tanto como pueden. Tratando de así reducir más la fuerza con la que estrellaría. Sin embargo, un imprevisto problemático salió cuando vieron que irían directo a un gran muro de piedra que unía a dos montañas. Era imposible cambiar el rumbo a ese punto. Así que se aferraron en sus asientos antes de que estrellaran…


End file.
